My Frozen Heart
by AvatarKari1502
Summary: Jack Frost x OC FanFiction
1. Chapter 1: Is This Real?

**Chapter 1: Is This Real?**

I sat in my room on my bed daydreaming as I usually did when I had nothing better to do. I was imagining that I was on the beach somewhere sunny and warm...  
>Then a chill hit me and I was snapped out of my daydream. I got up and looked out the window. It was still snowing... It had snowed all yesterday and the day before and was still snowing. I sighed and plopped back down on my bed and went into another daydream.<br>It was quickly interrupted by my mother who was calling my name.  
>"Serena!" she called. "Your father and I have a party to go to this evening. Could you go shovel the driveway?"<br>I groaned. Shovel the driveway? Why can't dad snow blow it like he normally does at five in the morning?  
>"What do I get if I shovel?" I yelled down to her. I was certainly not going to shovel the driveway without some sort of incentive.<br>"We'll see when your done with it!" she replied, which was her usual answer.  
>"Alright fine!" I said, knowing even if I got nothing I'd have to do it anyway.<br>I went into my walk-in closet and gathered my snow gear. I put on three long sleeve shirts plus my snow jacket, two pairs of pants, my snow boots, two pairs of gloves and two different hats. I didn't want to freeze after all.  
>I walked down stairs and pressed the garage door opener, then headed out into the garage to find the shovel.<br>It was right by the stairs surprisingly, dad must have gotten it out for me. I grabbed it and took a look outside. I felt my mouth drop.  
>There had to be one or two, maybe three feet of snow outside...<br>I huffed, as my nose was already getting cold. I went out to the end of the driveway and started to shovel the snow into a neat pile next to the mailbox.  
>"Heave... Ho!" I paused shoveling for a second, thinking that I had heard a voice. "Heave... Ho!"<br>I did, I heard someone. I looked around but there was no one for miles. No one was on my street; no one else was shoveling snow. I sighed to myself, thinking that I was going crazy.  
>I started shoveling once again.<br>"Heave... Ho!"  
>Every time I shoveled, I heard that same voice. It sounded like that of a teenage boy.<br>"Alright, alright enough. Who's there?" I asked finally, getting quite annoyed at the voice.  
>"You still can't see me? But you can hear me now! That's a start!" the voice said.<br>I looked all around to try and find where this voice was coming from, but I had no luck.  
>"You didn't answer my question. Who are you? And where are you?" I asked.<br>"I'm Jack, Jack Frost." he laughed. "And I'm right in front of you!"  
>I paused. Wait. Jack, Jack Frost? As in THE Jack Frost? The Spirit of Winter Jack Frost? Isn't he just a story...?<br>"You can't be Jack Frost..." I finally managed to say after about a minute and a half of processing.  
>"Of course I'm Jack Frost! If you believed in me, you'd be able to see me." he said.<br>I stopped to think for a moment. Did I believe in Jack Frost? My parents had told me at the start of middle school that Santa, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth fairy weren't real. They never said anything about Jack Frost. So I guess that means...  
>"I Believe..." I said out loud, after hesitating a bit.<br>Then, there he was right in front of me. He was floating upside-down, his face very close to mine. He stared at me with his crystal blue eyes, and I swear he could see straight through me.  
>I couldn't breathe, I didn't know what to say and on top of that I felt my face get warm even though it was cold outside. I turned away after what seemed like forever.<br>He appeared standing in front of me the correct way after I had turned away from him.  
>"Hey something wrong?" he asked. I still couldn't speak, so I shook my head no.<br>"So what are you shoveling for anyway? I made that snow you know. Its sad to see you throwin' it all in a pile like that instead of playing in it." Jack said.  
>"Well I have to shovel it because it's blocking the driveway, my parents can't go out if I don't clear it... And I'm 18, I'm too old to play in the snow." I replied.<br>I saw Jack smirk for a split second before he disappeared. Then reappeared a few feet away with a snowball in his hand. The next thing I knew I was hit.  
>"Hey!" I yelled at him. "Don't throw snowballs at me!" I threw a snowball back at him, but he dodged it.<br>"You really want to start a snowball fight with me?" he said with a laugh.  
>"No, you started it!" I said, throwing another which still ended up missing him.<br>"I'll show you!" he said.  
>I tried my best to land at least one hit on him, but he dodged almost all of them. I on the other hand was hit with every snowball he through and after a while my outermost clothes were covered in white. My face was as red as Rudolph's nose, and I could barely feel my fingers and toes.<br>I was laughing as I plopped down in a snow bank.  
>"You win!" I yelled at Jack.<br>"I told you I'm the best. I am the spirit of winter after all." he said, sitting down next to me.  
>"You should probably go in and get warmed up, your face is all red." he said with a laugh.<br>"Yeah you're probably right, but I have to finish the driveway..." I replied, looking out at the unfinished driveway.  
>"Serena!" I heard mom call.<br>I looked towards the garage for a second, then back to Jack. But in the second I looked away he disappeared.  
>"Coming mom!" I replied to her as I got out of the snow bank. I ran into the garage and nearly fell over because of how numb I was.<br>"Come in and get warm sweetie, you look like you were out in a blizzard." she said.  
>I giggled. "Yeah, it was something like that." I took one last look at the unfinished driveway before heading inside. I stripped off my outermost layer and took off my boots, gloves and hats. I went right over to the kureg machine to make some hot chocolate.<p>

* * *

><p>After finishing my hot chocolate and cookie snack I put on my second pair of boots and a different coat. "I'm going to finish the driveway!" I called to my mom before heading back into the cold. Though I had still not fully recovered from the coldness, I had to finish the driveway.<p>

I walked outside with my shovel and looked out at the driveway to see how much snow I had left to clear.  
>My mouth dropped. There wasn't a speck of snow or ice in the driveway at all. It was completely clear.<br>One thought came to mind, Jack.  
>I smiled to myself and put the shovel down. I walked out into the driveway and looked around for Jack, but there was no sign of him.<br>"Thanks Jack..." I whispered. Then I went back inside.  
>"I finished the driveway!" I said to my parents who were sitting in the living room watching TV.<br>"Already? You had so much to do the last time I checked." my mom replied.  
>"Well I got it done quick so I can do other things." I said to her, which was a complete lie. I couldn't exactly tell her that Jack Frost got rid of the snow in our driveway...<br>"Alright dear, here's your reward." my mom said as she took out a crisp twenty dollar bill from her small clutch purse.  
>"Woo!" I cheered as I took it from her.<br>"Your father and I are going to leave now, we don't want to hit any traffic. We probably won't be back until late tomorrow afternoon." she explained.  
>"Don't throw any wild parties or have anyone over while we're gone. Don't open the door and don't answer the phone, got it?" my dad told me, even though I knew the drill by now.<br>"Yes dad, I know." I replied as I was taking off my winter gear and putting it away in the proper place.  
>My parents put on their coats and walked over to me, each giving me a kiss on the head before exiting out the garage.<br>I had the whole house to myself. Most teenagers love being home alone, but not me. I shivered as I walked back up the stairs to my room.  
>I entered and shut the door behind me and made my way to my bed to lay down.<br>I sighed, closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep...

* * *

><p>I must have dozed off for a few hours. I woke up to a tapping sound at my window. My first reaction was to look over at my clock that read 11:00PM.<p>

I got up and went over to my window, yawning I opened the curtains and to my surprise... There was Jack, floating outside my window smiling in at me.  
>I giggled and smiled back at him before unlocking and opening my window.<br>"What are you doing here?" I asked, still smiling at him.  
>"I told you I'd come back didn't I?" he replied, as he was still smiling too.<br>"Yes you did." I giggled, and then continued. "So, do you want to come in? My parents went out."  
>"Your here all alone?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, I'm home alone. Its no big deal though." I replied.  
>"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to fly with me." he said smirking a bit.<br>"Fly? But I can't fly." I looked at him, and knew he had some sort of plan to get me to fly with him.  
>He held out his hand to me through the window. "C'mon, I promise you'll be back home before you know it." he said.<br>"Alright." I said, putting my hand in his. How could I say no, right?  
>He smiled and pulled me out of my open window.<br>I gasped as I looked down; we were several feet in the air and all of the buildings looked so tiny. It was very cold outside, I had remembered that I was in my pajamas and didn't even put my shoes on.  
>I had my light purple hoodie and my black sweatpants on with short white socks.<br>"Where are we going?" I asked Jack, starting to feel my hands and nose get cold.  
>"You'll see!" he replied with a short laugh.<br>A few seconds after I asked that, we landed next to a frozen lake.  
>"Its beautiful!" I said looking out at the frozen water. I had completely forgotten that I had no shoes on, and was not properly dressed for the cold.<br>"Isn't it though?" he said smiling. "I thought you'd like it."  
>I smiled at him. I was starting to get really cold though, but for some reason I didn't mind.<br>"You know..." Jack began. "I've been around your house for a while now, but you haven't noticed me until now..."  
>I looked at him, a little confused. "You, you've been around my house for a while...? I-I'm sorry I haven't noticed you... I feel kind of bad..." I said to him.<br>"Nah, don't feel bad about it... I didn't really try to get you to notice me until now." he said. "See, the truth is..."  
>I sneezed, then started to laugh. "Sorry, It's a little cold out." I said.<br>"Ah damn... Let me take you home then." he said, sounding a little disappointed he didn't finish his sentence. "Hop on my back."  
>"Okay." I said, hopping onto his back.<p>

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Jack's PoV  
>I took off as soon as she hopped on my back and rushed her home. I flew right into her room and put her down in her bed, covering her up with the blankets.<br>"Get warm, okay?" I said smiling at her. Her eyes were closed, so I assumed she had passed out on the way back. "Sorry I took you out in the cold. I'll see you soon." I said, as I leaned down and kiss her on the forehead.  
>After that, I left closing the window behind me. I looked back at her sleeping, before heading back home.<p>

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Serena's PoV  
>I woke up the next morning, sat up in my bed, yawned, and stretched. I got out of bed and went to my dresser. I looked at my self for a second in the mirror to fix my hair, and then a thought came over me.<br>Last night... Was that a dream...? Or was Jack really there...? I wasn't sure what to believe at the moment. I did believe in Jack Frost, that much I was sure of. But to believe he took my flying- I don't think that could be possible... I must have been asleep; it must have been a dream. I went to bed so early, that has to be what it was.  
>I headed down stairs to make breakfast, since my parents were not home yet.<br>I turned on the stove and got out a pan and other supplies to make pancakes. As I was about to pour the batter onto the pan, I heard the doorbell ring.  
>"Who could that be?" I said out loud to myself as I walked over to the front door. I peered out the window and I couldn't believe who it was...<br>I opened the door with a smile on my face. "Hi Jack." I said.  
>"Hey Serena." he replied. "Your parents aren't home yet are they?"<br>"No, they won't be back until later this afternoon. Do you want to come in for a bit? I'm making pancakes for breakfast." I replied, still smiling.  
>Jack chuckled. "Yeah, okay" he replied stepping foreword into my house.<br>I shut and locked the door behind him and went back into the kitchen to make the pancakes. Jack followed and took a seat at the kitchen table.  
>"So about yesterday..." he began. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have taken you out in the cold. I feel really bad about it..."<br>"Hey it's alright, don't worry about it. It was fun." I said, trying to cheer him up about it. So I guess it really did happen then, but... I still can't believe all of this is real... I need more proof than just this... How do I know that my mind isn't making Jack Frost up so only I can see him? I'm so confused, I don't know what to do... I can't exactly talk to anyone about this because they'll think I'm crazy. I don't exactly have friends to talk to anyway...  
>"I'm glad you're not mad at me... I thought for sure that you would." he replied.<br>"Oh stop it, how could I get mad at you Mister Jack Frost." I giggled. Even if this was just pretend, I was having so much fun. More fun than I've ha in such a long time...  
>I made a whole plate full of pancakes and set them on the table, then got two more plates, two forks and two knives and sat them on the table. I got out the orange juice, milk and a cup for Jack and I.<br>We ate together in complete silence for a long while.  
>"So how do you like it?" I finally asked him.<br>"Best pancakes ever!" he said cheerfully.  
>I giggled. "I'm glad you liked them." I said with a smile on my face.<br>"So- you remember last night, how I was going to tell you something before I had to take you home...?" he asked.  
>"Um, yeah... You started to say something but didn't finish." I replied, remembering how he threw me onto his back and never finished his sentence.<br>"So- there is something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time now..." he began.  
>I was almost afraid of what he was going to say next. I mean, it could be anything, but I had a certain thought in my mind that I was beginning to think was impossible.<br>"I-" he sighed. "I wish this wasn't so hard to say..."  
>I felt my face getting hot. I had a feeling I knew what he was trying to say...<p>

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Jack's PoV  
>I don't know why I was having such a hard time telling her... I should wait because we have only really talked for a day, but winter is ending soon and I don't have much time left to be here until next winter...<br>"I-" I sighed. "I wish this wasn't so hard to say..."  
>I stared into her deep green eyes, and noticed her face turning pink. Did she know what I was trying to tell her? I felt my face start to get warm, which was odd because I'm the spirit of winter...<br>"N-never mind, forget I said anything..." I said, turning away from her.  
>"Hey that's not fair, you can't tell me your going to tell me something and then not tell me!" she said.<br>"Ah- sorry... but I just can't..." I replied.  
>"I think I know what you're trying to say though..." she said.<br>I turned back to her, a bit surprised. I didn't know what else to say.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Serena's PoV  
>"I think I know what you're trying to say though..." I said.<br>He turned back to me with a surprised look on his face and didn't say anything.  
>"Jack I..." I began.<br>What am I doing? I can't tell him that I like him... I felt my face get hotter and I swear it was the color of an apple.  
>"I... I like you..."<br>_

Author's Note:

I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Please stay tuned for chapter 2, hopefully coming soon! Don't forget to comment! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Believing

**Jack's PoV**

"I... I like you..." I heard her say, but it didn't quite register in my mind.  
>"Y-you what?" I stuttered.<br>"I like you, Jack..." she repeated, clearly embarrassed.  
>I didn't know what to say back to her... I like her too, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. Instead I got up and started to leave.<br>"Jack!" I heard her call. She had gotten up and grabbed my arm, preventing me from moving any farther.  
>I turned around to face her, and I smiled. She blushed as I moved my face closer to hers. Her deep green eyes were wide, and staring right at me.<br>I moved in closer until my lips touched hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's PoV<strong>  
>He got up and started to leave after I repeated my confession to him.<br>"Jack!" I said as I stood up grabbing his arm to prevent him from going anywhere.  
>He turned to me and smiled. I was still blushing from earlier, but I felt my face get even hotter. Suddenly I noticed that his face was getting closer to mine. I froze, not knowing what to do. I stood there and waited until his lips touched mine. I hesitated, his lips were so cold and I wasn't expecting him to kiss me...<br>A few seconds passed and, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a few more seconds he broke away smiling at me. His crystal blue eyes were locked onto mine.  
>"Jack I..." I began, but he put his finger up to my mouth.<br>"Serena, I have liked you since the first tine I saw you... I never thought in a million years that I'd fall for some ordinary girl, but you changed all of that..." he said.  
>"But.. What are we going to do when spring comes...? And I'll be going back to school soon..." I said, looking down.<br>He put his cold hand on my face, lifting it back up to look at him.  
>"We'll figure something out, don't worry okay? For now, we'll just make due with the time that we have together." he smiled at me, which made me smile too.<br>I was so happy... From then on I knew I wouldn't have any doubt in believing in something. Which made me realize, maybe my parents had lied about the Easter bunny, Santa clause, the tooth fairy, leprechauns and other fairy tales... If Jack Frost was real, why couldn't they be real too?  
>"So, what should we do today?" Jack asked, still smiling at me.<br>"Um, I don't know. My parents should be coming home soon." I said, checking the clock. It was noon-  
>"Oh... Well... Maybe we can hang out tomorrow then?" he asked.<br>"Yes definitely." I replied, smiling at him happily.  
>He smiled back at me and we walked back to the front door together. I opened it for him and watched him step out.<br>He turned around to face me just outside the door.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow." he said, still smiling as he took off.<br>I shut the door once he left and leaned against it. I kept thinking, winter is almost over... On February second, the groundhog decided that we'd have six more weeks of winter, but there's only one week left... I sighed. I have to stop thinking about that...  
>I went back into the kitchen and started to clean up breakfast. I don't think my parents would like it if they knew I had someone over when they weren't home. They'd be even more mad if they found out it was a boy, Jack Frost none-the-less.<br>I hand-washed both plates, cups and the silver wear and put it all back so it was like I never even ate breakfast at all. Well, accept for the dirty pan that I made the pancakes in... That I put in the dishwasher for my mom to find later.  
>I went back upstairs and lay down on my bed.<br>"What should I do today?" I asked myself out loud. I should have made plans with Jack...  
>I signed again. I always wished I had at least one friend that wasn't an imaginary character to hang out with, but that, sadly never happened.<br>When I first moved here at the beginning of high school, it was all too obvious I was new and didn't fit in. I tried to make friends, really I did- but no one would accept me... Which is why I'm not really looking foreword to going back to school two weeks from now...

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep for an hour or two because when I finally sat up in bed, I heard the garage door open. I looked over at the clock. Its 2:30 pm and my parents were just getting home.<br>I got up and went down stairs to greet them.  
>"Hi mom, hi dad!" I yelled as they both stepped into the house.<br>"Hi sweetie, were you good while we were gone?" my mom asked.  
>"Of course!" I laughed, "There wasn't anything to do, how could I have been bad?"<br>"You didn't have anyone over did you? Or go anywhere?" dad asked.  
>"Of course no one was over, I don't have any friends and I didn't go anywhere because I have no one to go anywhere with!" I said, which was a lie of course because Jack had taken me out last night and came over briefly this morning. I felt my face getting warm, probably because I was thinking about Jack and lying to my parents about what I had done in the time they were gone.<br>"I know." he chuckled ad he took his coat off and went to take a seat on the couch.  
>My mom went upstairs, I assumed she went to change out of her fantasy dress. I went over to other the couch, the one my dad was not lying on and sat down. I pulled out my Nintendo 3DS and started up Colors 3D to draw. I started drawing a picture of Jack and I together.<br>After a few minutes my mom came back down stairs and sat on the couch one spot away from me.  
>"Do we have any shows to watch?" she asked.<br>"No, nothing's been on." my dad said sleepily, as he yawned afterward.  
>I sat there quietly drawing as my mom put on some crime show, which is what we usually watched if there was nothing else on.<br>I wasn't paying attention because I was focusing on the drawing. I wanted to make it the best drawing I had ever made in my entire life...  
>"What are you doing over there?" my mom had asked, but I was so focused I didn't really hear her.<br>"Huh?" I replied.  
>"What are you doing?" she repeated.<br>"Oh, I'm drawing a picture." I answered.  
>"Of what?" she asked.<br>"Um, of me and Jack Frost." I replied truthfully.  
>"Oh really? That's nice." she said as she went back to watching her crime show.<br>Why she asked, I have no idea. She's usually not into knowing what I'm doing most of the time. I continued my picture for another ten minutes or so before my hand got tired. I saved my drawing and shut my DS so I could go back to it later.  
>I watched two more shows with my parents before my dad decided it was past his bedtime. He always went to bed around 9, and it was already 10. My mom said she was tired, too so that meant weather I like it or not I have to go up to my room "to go to bed". I took my DS and my charger up with me and sat in my room for the next three hours working on that drawing of Jack and I.<br>I finally finished it at 1:30am and decided after I saved it was time for me to get some sleep.  
>Although, I couldn't stop thinking about Jack... How would we hang out tomorrow? I hadn't really thought about it until now, but my parents are both home tomorrow or today rather seeing as its 1:37 on Sunday morning. I sighed as I tried to think of an excuse to leave the house tomorrow. I really didn't have any place I needed to go, or wanted to go for that matter... I sighed again in frustration as I lay half asleep in my bed staring up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and felt myself fall asleep almost immediately.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The Coming Spring (Part 1)

** Serena's PoV**

I woke up early the next morning and got dressed before I went downstairs to eat breakfast with my parents. When I walked into the kitchen they both looked up at me like I was insane.  
>"What are you doing up so early? Its only 8:00." my mom said.<br>"I don't know... I have to start getting use to waking up early again anyway." I replied, "So um, I was going to go for a walk after breakfast. Would that be okay?"  
>"Where would you be walking to?" my dad asked, raising his eyebrow at me.<br>"I don't know, I just want to get some fresh air." I said.  
>"Then you can stay in the back yard. You don't need to go anywhere, you stay where I can keep an eye on you." he replied.<br>I sighed and started to toast myself a blueberry pop tart. While its toasting, I head over to the fridge and get out the milk, grab a cup from the cupboard and pour myself a glass of milk, then proceed to put the milk back in the fridge where it belongs. I grab a paper plate from the pantry just as my pop tart pops out of the toaster, I grab it out quick and put them on my plate, then head to the table to sit down and eat.  
>I looked up at my parents who were both still sitting at the table giving me funny looks.<br>"What?" I asked them. They were looking at me like I had some sort of deformity on my face, like the Phantom in Phantom of the Opera.  
>"You usually skip breakfast on the weekends." My mom finally said.<br>"Only when I sleep until eleven o'clock." I replied as I started to eat my pop tart.  
>My dad looked up from reading the paper and turned to my mom to talk about some current event. I tuned them out as I silently ate my pop tart, thinking about Jack and how I would escape my yard so we could go out somewhere and do something.<p>

* * *

><p>Though I wasn't doing anything besides eating, it took me a while to finish my pop tart because of how deep in thought I was. I finally decided to get up from the table to throw out my plate and put my cup in the sink.<br>Should I go out now? I wondered to myself as I looked out the window, then to the clock on the stove. It read 9:24.  
>Is Jack even awake yet? I wondered. Then I wondered if he even slept at all... I decided to wait a little while before going out, so I went back up to my room.<br>Not sure why... Its not like I have anything up there to do besides fool with my computer, draw or play with my 3DS...  
>As I got closer to my room, it seemed to get colder. Instantly I smiled and continued walking, knowing Jack must be in my room waiting for me.<br>I opened my door and looked to my bed where Jack was laying with his eyes closed. I closed the door behind me.  
>"Well hello there Jack." I said with a slight giggle.<br>He opened one eye and smiled back at me. "Hey." he said as he sat up. "So what do you want to do today?"  
>"Well about that..." I began, "I'm not allowed to leave my yard."<br>"What? Why?" he asked, sitting up on my bed.  
>"My dad said since I have no where to go I don't need to go anywhere..." I replied, looking down sadly then to the large window in my room.<br>"We could fly out the window, like we did last night." he suggested, but I knew if I were to do that my parents would call for me and find me missing.  
>"No, that's not a good idea... I would if I didn't think my parents would come looking for me..." I sighed, thinking that there would be no way for Jack and I to ever hang out this week at all- the last week of winter.<br>It made me angry to think that he had to wait until the last possible week to reveal himself and make me believe he really existed... And then to fall in love with him, how stupid I've been...  
>"Jack I don't think this is going to work out..." I said, almost regretting it once it came out of my mouth, but I continued. "I don't think we'll get to hang out at all this week and then we wont see each other until next winter and..."<br>He got up from my bed and stepped closer to me, which stopped me from talking. I looked up at him as I felt tears start to form and fall down my face.  
>"Shhh, don't cry Serena... Please don't... It'll be okay." he said, trying to reassure me and pulled me into a cold hug.<br>I buried my face into his blue sweatshirt and started to cry.  
>"Serena, its okay..."<br>But it wasn't okay; I don't think I would ever be okay after this week. I don't think I'll be able to live without Jack until next winter...

* * *

><p>After a little while of Jack holding me, I started to calm down. "Sorry..." I said, my face still buried in his jacket.<br>"It's all right. If we can't go out we could just spend time here." he said, which I admit its a good idea- but if my mom were to come check on me there would be problems...  
>Instead of telling him what I thought, I smiled and said- "Yea- that's a good idea. That way if my parents call me down I'm still here and we'd get to spend some time together."<br>And since we both agreed to that, we sat down on my bed and just talked for a while. I glanced over at my clock a while later and it read 12:38. We had been talking since about 9:30- I'm surprised in that time my parents hadn't called me or came to check on me.  
>I zoned out a bit while thinking about that and snapped out of it when I felt something cold on my lips.<br>Jack.  
>I pulled away and giggled. "Sorry." I said, "I zoned out and wasn't expecting that."<br>"S'okay." he said, leaning into me again.  
>I smiled and kissed him. It's both funny and weird that I honestly never expected that Jack Frost would be so cold- in the literal sense.<br>We had to break the kiss a few times so I could warm up- and after the third time is when I heard my mom calling for me.  
>"Serena! What have you been doing up there!?" I heard.<br>"I'm drawing mom!" I yelled back down.  
>"Well come downstairs then its nearly two o'clock now!" she yelled.<br>I sighed. "I'll be down in a minute or two!"  
>I turned to Jack with a sad face. "Sorry... Guess we're done hanging out for today..."<br>"Yeah... That's alright though-" he looked down sadly. "But, I'll be gone tomorrow."  
>I could feel my heart break when he said that.<br>"Wh-what do you mean you'll be gone tomorrow? There's still five days left-" I said.  
>"The last five days are the cleanup days- and I have to-"<br>"Can't someone else do it?" I interrupted. "Please Jack- Its not fair..."

* * *

><p><strong> Jack's PoV<strong>  
>"Please Jack- Its not fair..." she said.<br>I sighed and looked at her as I stroked her cheek with my hand. "Serena I'm sorry-"  
>She grabbed my hand and held it against her face. "Don't leave me... I don't have anyone else..." she started to cry again.<br>I looked away- I felt like crying too. I regret waiting until the last week of winter to make her notice me but, I just couldn't take it anymore...  
>"Jack..." she had let go of my hand and I pulled it away from her face. There was a bright red mark where it had been- it looked like she had been slapped, but really it was just cold.<br>"Sorry..." I began, starting to re-think this relationship thing. "I don't think this is going to work..."  
>"Wh-what do you mean...?"<br>"You said it yourself Serena... I don't think this is going to work out... besides not seeing each other for more than half the year, I can't touch you without making you cold..."  
>"But I don't mind it Jack..." she said. I could tell she was trying to convince me to stay, but I knew it just wasn't going to be good for either of us.<br>"Serena... I'm sorry..." I said, kissing her on the forehead.  
>After that I walked to the large window and opened it.<br>"Jack don't..." she said, starting to tear up again.  
>I didn't look back at her as I jumped out the window and disappeared into the sky.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Author's Note:<strong>  
>Hey everyone! I'm glad to see so many of you are enjoying my story of Jack Frost.<br>I've been having writer's block lately, which is why it took so long to get Chapter 3 up.  
>I already have plans for Chapter 4, but I'm wondering what you as the reader would like to see in future chapters. I'll take all of your suggestions into consideration and see if it will work with my ideas.<br>Submit your ideas in the comments please and don't forget to favorite and follow! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: The Coming Spring (Part 2)

Chapter 4: The Coming Spring (Part 2)

**Serena's PoV**  
>I ran to the window after Jack had gone and looked out. Of course he wouldn't be outside... He was gone for good- or at least until next winter... But now I wasn't so sure I wanted him to come back. I could still feel my heart breaking inside...<br>Then I remembered that my mom had called me to come downstairs. I sighed and wiped my face, calming down a bit before heading down to see what my mom wanted.  
>"Hey you called for me?" I asked as I came into the living room where my mom and my dad were sitting.<br>"Yes, we're going to watch some shows we recorded." my mom replied.  
>"Oh, alright then." I said, sitting down on the couch in my spot. I sat there silently; trying not to think about Jack but it was impossible. He was all I could think about-<p>

The next few days passed by slower than I expected them to, but winter was finally over and now its spring. School wouldn't be starting for another whole week and I had nothing to do until then. It was only Monday and I was already dying of boredom. I glanced over at the clock in my room- it read 8:36. I sighed as I flopped on my bed staring up at the ceiling. My parents were at work and I was home all alone. I sighed again, and then heard the doorbell ring. I sat up, wondering who it could be. I knew that the only person I wanted it to be wouldn't be the one at the door. I went down to the door and peered out the window to see who it was.  
>It was a boy, similar to Jack, but he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I hesitantly opened the door, as I wasn't supposed to when my parents aren't home.<br>"Can I help you?" I asked through the screen door my dad has put in two days before.  
>"Yeah- Hi, I'm new to this neighborhood and my mom said it would be good if I meet my neighbors. My name's Jackson Overland, but you can call me Jack." he said.<br>I was lost after he said his name was Jack, I stared at him hoping he would say something else because I couldn't find anything to say.  
>"So what's your name?" he asked.<br>"Its Serena." I managed. "Your name's really Jack...?"  
>"Yeah, I mean I'm pretty sure anyway. That's what my mom calls me." he replied.<br>"Sorry, that was a stupid question... Its just I had a friend named Jack- but..." I looked down, "He left a while ago and I don't think he's ever coming back."  
>"Oh- I'm sorry to hear that..." I could hear sympathy in his voice, and something oddly familiar about it.<br>"Its okay, no big deal... So um anyway-" I began, but he cut me off.  
>"Do you want to hang out?" he asked.<br>I was a little surprised he wanted to hang out with me, but my parents aren't home so I said, "Um- I'd like to but my parents aren't home right now."  
>"Well what time do they get home? As long as your back before then it should be fine right?" he asked.<br>He reminded me of Jack Frost, who had taken me out flying while my parents were out at a company dinner. I must have smiled like an idiot while reminiscing on the memory because Jack Overland started talking again.  
>"You all right? If you don't want to-"<br>"I do want to hang out with you actually. I don't really have anything else to do and there's no one else around here to hang out with." I replied with a smile.  
>"Awesome! How about we go to my house then? Its right down the street there." he said, pointing to a house a few down with a 'sold' sign put front.<br>"Alright lets go." I said, following him down the street.

When we got to the driveway of his house, Jack ran to the front door and held it open for me. I smiled, guess chivalry isn't dead.  
>"Thanks." I said as I walked in the door. He walked in and shut the door behind us.<br>"Hello?" I heard someone call from another part of the house.  
>"Hi mom I'm home!" Jack yelled.<br>A woman came into the entrance way wearing a long green skirt with a white apron and a light yellow short sleeve v-neck t-shirt.  
>"Oh hello there. Who's your friend?" she asked.<br>"This is Serena, she lives four houses down on the other side of the street." Jack introduced.  
>"Hi welcome to the neighborhood." I said with a smile.<br>"Hello and thank you. You may call me Christi." she said smiling back a me.  
>"Can Serena and I go play video games down stairs?" Jack asked.<br>"Sure. I'll make lunch for you around eleven." she replied.  
>"Sounds good. C'mon Serena." Jack said walking to a door and opening it for me.<br>I smiled and walked down to his basement.

"Jack, Serena, lunch is ready!" I heard Christi call from up stairs.  
>"Wow guess its lunch time already." Jack said putting the game on pause as he stood up and stretched.<br>I stood, stretched and followed Jack up stairs to the kitchen where his mom was serving grilled cheese with tomato soup, and had two Sprite sodas on the table next to a glass full of ice.  
>"Wow you didn't have to make all of this..." I said, feeling a little awkward eating lunch with this Jack... and his mom.<br>I heard her giggle, then she spoke; "Oh it's not a big deal. I make something like this for lunch every day."  
>"Really? My lunches normally consist of chips and ice water when I'm home alone." I said taking a seat at the table across from Jack who was already seated.<br>He chuckled at my comment and started to eat the food his mom had put in front of him.  
>I began to eat as well, taking a bite of grilled cheese and chasing it with a few spoonfuls of tomato soup. "This is really good!" I told Christi who was sitting at the little island bar in the center of the kitchen.<br>"Thank you, I'm glad you like it." she replied as I continued to eat.  
>"So what do you want to do after we eat?" Jack asked, shoving the other half of his grilled cheese in his mouth.<br>"We can play videogames for a little while, but I should be going home in an hour or so." I replied, finishing up my tomato soup.  
>After Jack and I finished our lunch, we went back to his basement and played a few rounds of some fighting game before it was time for me to go home. Jack walked me all of the way home and made sure I locked up before he walked back to his house.<p>

I went up to my room and plopped myself on my bed, then stared up at the ceiling. Overwhelming thoughts were racing through my head.  
>-Jackson Overland<br>-Jack Frost  
>-Two different people<br>-Similar looks  
>-Similar personality, at least what I've seen today<p>

I grabbed my 3DS from my desk and opened my favorite "game", Colors 3D. I started a drawing of Jack Frost and Jackson Overland standing back-to-back, having J.F looking down and J.O looking up. Satisfied with the rough sketch, I saved my drawing and shut off my 3DS putting it back in place on my dresser. I layed back down in my bed and sighed.  
>"At least I made a new friend today I suppose..." I said to myself as I turned to look out the window smiling to myself. "Jealous yet, Jack?"<br>Making friends with another boy besides Jack Frost gave me a crazy idea to make him jealous, but I doubt that would work...  
>I laughed at myself and sighed again as I heard the garage door open.<br>"I'm home!" my mom chimed as I went down stairs to greet her.  
>"Hi mom!" I replied. "Guess what I did today?"<br>"What did you do dear?" she asked. Well of course she wasn't going to guess.  
>"I made a new friend! His name's Jackson Overland and he just moved four houses down across the street from us!" I explained, "He came over meeting the neighbors and stuff and asked me to hang out for a bit, so we played video games at his house and his mom Christi made lunch..."<br>"Serena, you know I don't like you going places when we're not home." she began, "But, I'm happy to hear that you finally made a new friend. Is he going to go to the same school as you this spring?"  
>"Yea I think so. I can ask him next time I see him. School doesn't start until next Monday." I replied as my mom started to get things ready for dinner.<br>"Hamburgers or Hot Dogs?" she asked.  
>"Both!" I replied with a slight giggle which made her laugh too.<br>"Both it is then." she said smiling.

Author's Note:  
>GAH! I can't believe this took me sooo long to write! I'm so happy its finally finished!<br>The next chapter will strive to be even better ((and maybe longer)) than this one! I hope you, enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5: Starting School

Chapter 5: Starting School

**Serena's PoV**  
>I hung out with Jackson one other time before school started. My mom woke me up Monday morning at 6, which left me about twenty minutes to get ready. I decided to look my best going back to school this spring, so I got out a light blue and white striped skirt, a white shirt, blue leggings and my white flats. After practically throwing my clothes on, I hurried to the bathroom to do my hair. I straightened it as best I could and left it down.<br>I went down stairs where my mom was sitting on the sofa waiting for me to be ready. I popped a blueberry poptart in the toaster, got out a glass and filled it with milk, then went to pack my grey and blue backpack for school.  
>As soon as my poptart popped out of the toaster, I threw it on a plate, grabbed my milk and sat at the table to eat.<br>"What are you wearing to school dear? Let me see." my mom said, not moving from the couch.  
>"If you want to see you'll have to come here because I need to eat and brush my teeth before I go to school." I replied, my mouth half full of poptart.<br>I heard my mom sigh as she got up and walked into the kitchen.  
>"Oh you look nice." she said, "Are you sure you want to wear white to school though? You remember what happened last time you did, don't you?"<br>My mom frowned as she looked at me.  
>I remembered the time I wore white to school in tenth grade, one of the boys on the football team was in my lunch and decided to dump an electric green slushy on my head, down my back and in my lap.<br>"Yeah I know what happened last time, but I'm older now and kids don't pick on me as much." I replied, sipping my milk. "Plus, I think this time will be different, since I made friends with Jackson."  
>With that, I shoved the last of my poptart in my mouth and chugged the last of my milk.<br>"Ready to go?" my mom asked as I threw my plate in the garbage and grabbed my backpack from the chair I had it sitting on.  
>"Yup, I'm ready." I replied as we walked out the door together and got into the car.<p>

My mom dropped me off at school and then went to work. I took a deep breath as I walked into the school building, and went to where I usually sat every morning before homeroom. As I walked towards my seat, I could see someone was sitting in it. As I got closer, I smiled to myself realizing that it was Jackson.  
>"Hey Jackson!" I called happily.<br>He turned and smiled at me. "Hey. I didn't think you'd be here this early." he said.  
>"I come here every day around this time. I wasn't expecting you to be here until at least 7:30." I replied, still standing while talking to him.<br>"Aren't you gonna sit down?" he asked.  
>"Oh- um... Yeah but see- your in my spot..." I said a little awkwardly.<br>"Why didn't you say so? I'll move." he said with a chuckle as he slid over so I could sit down.  
>I sat and put my backpack against the window.<br>"So, did you get your schedule?" I asked him.  
>"Yeah-" he said, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket.<br>I took mine out as well to see if we had any classes in common.  
>"Wow we're in the same classes. Everything accept homeroom and band."<br>"Band? You play an instrument?" he asked.  
>"Eheh, yeah, but I'm not very good. I play the Clarinet." I replied, "Do you play anything?"<br>"No I'm not really into playing. I'm more of a listening kind of guy." he said with a smile. "So when's class start?"  
>"Homeroom starts at 7:38, our first class is in room 42 and starts at 7:45." I replied. "Its also written on the schedule sheet. Since you're new I'll come by your homeroom so we can walk to class together. I mean, if you want."<br>"Yeah actually that would be great." he said.  
>"Cool. Oh, I'll drop you off at your homeroom too. Its right next to mine." I said with a smile as I looked at my phone to check the time. 7:30.<br>"We should get going. Gotta be in homeroom in eight minutes. I always get to homeroom early to beat the traffic." I said, standing up and grabbing my bag.  
>"Alright then. I'll follow you." he said as he got up as well, grabbing his small drawstring pack.<p>

The day seemed to fly by today, mostly because every class Jackson had to be introduced and the whole eighty minutes were dedicated to learning everyone's name. I thought it was hilarious because we're in high school and still play elementary school games. Anyway, I was completely surprised no one picked on me or tried to steal Jackson away from me- I mean friend wise. When I had tried to make friends with a girl who moved to the district at the beginning of the year, some preppy girls stole her away and convinced her to hate me.  
>After school, Jackson and I walked home. He walked me all the way to my house before he turned and headed to his. I thought it was sweet of him.<br>I stood on my front porch and watched him walk away, realizing that maybe I was starting to like him. I thought that it was a good thing; I mean Jack Frost certainly wasn't coming back anytime soon and because of our differences it wouldn't work out anyway...  
>I let out a sigh before heading inside and up to my room. I threw my school bag on the floor and flipped open my 3DS to finish the drawing I had been working on previously.<p>

"Serena, dinner is ready!" I heard my mom call hours later.  
>I had lost track of time, concentrating on the precision of my drawing. It was almost finished but there was no way I could finish it before heading down for dinner. I shut my 3DS and left it on my bed, then went down for dinner.<br>My mom asked me how my first day back was, and I was happy to say that it was pretty good.  
>"Make any new friends?" My dad asked as a joke.<br>"Jackson's my friend." I replied, going along with his joke.  
>He laughed and continued eating as I finished up my food. I cleaned up my spot at the table, grabbing my cup and plate and putting them in the sink before heading back up to my room to finish my drawing.<br>After finishing it, I saved and shut off my 3DS. I went to my window and opened it, looking out at the dark blue sky. It was chilly out, leftover cold from the winter that had just passed. I thought about Jack as I sat in my windowsill, looking out at the moon silently asking 'Why of all people did he have to choose me?'

Author's Note:  
>Holy poo. I am actually really happy with this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it! Again, don't forget to like and comment! If you have any ideas for the next chapter let me know please! I'm still not sure where I'm going with this! XD<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth About Jack (Part 1)

**Serena's PoV**

'Why of all people did he have to choose me?'  
>I sighed as I went over that thought from last night. I started to get ready for school, trying to look as nice as possible for picture day. Yes, its three weeks in to the year and they're starting already.<br>I decided to put on my purple, black and grey plaid skirt with a nice black scoop neck top and black leggings. Then I went into the bathroom to fix my hair. I decided to try and leave it down today with a purple headband. I also put a hair tie around my wrist, just in case.  
>Satisfied, I went down stairs to get my bag ready.<br>"Need a ride to school today Serena?" my mom asked.  
>"Oh, no. Jack and I are going to walk together today." I replied, shoving a textbook into my bag.<br>"Are you sure sweetie? Its picture day. I could bring Jack too." she said.  
>"No its fine mom really." I replied, zipping up my backpack. It's going to be hell walking with such a heavy bag, but I did promise Jack we would walk together today.<br>I grabbed my short black summer boots and sat down to put them on. As soon as I was finished, the doorbell rang and I hopped up to answer it.  
>I opened the door and it was Jackson. "Ready to go?" he asked with a smile.<br>"Yeah, let me just grab my bag." I said, walking back to the kitchen table. I grabbed my bag and went back to the door.  
>"Bye mom!" I called, she nodded in response.<br>I closed the door behind me and began to walk with Jack to school.  
>"You look really nice today." he said, which caught me a little off guard.<br>I felt my face get a little warm, but replied "Thanks, you do too."  
>"That looks heavy, want me to carry it for you?" he asked, pointing to my bag.<br>"U-um, it is a little heavy- but you don't have to..." I replied.  
>He laughed. "But what if I want to?"<br>"Then I guess I won't argue." I laughed and hanged him my bag.

We arrived at the school and went to our usual spot where we sat before class starts. Jackson set both of our bags down and sat down next to me.  
>"So picture day huh?" he began, "Is that the only time you'll dress up like that?"<br>I laughed and looked over at him. "Well, no. I'll get dressed up to go out to dinner, go to a play, and stuff like that but not to go to school."  
>"Oh, I get it." he replied as he started going through his backpack making sure he had everything for the day like he does every morning.<br>"Aw damn it... I forgot my textbook again..." he said discouragingly. "I swear I put it in there this time!"  
>"Its alright, I told you I don't mind sharing my textbook. We do sit next to each other in History anyway." I replied, starting to think that he would forget his textbook on purpose because then he would have to sit very, very close to me. I often wondered why, I suppose it seems he has a crush on me or something-<br>I continued going over several different thoughts in my head, and had not realized Jackson had been talking to me.  
>"Serena? Seri? Serena are you paying attention?" he repeated.<br>"Eh?" I finally responded. "Sorry, I zoned out I guess..." "Uh, yeah you did. Did you even hear a word I said? I was trying to tell you something important..." he said, a sad look on his face.  
>"I'm sorry... I didn't hear a word... I feel kinda bad now-" I said, looking down wondering what he was trying to tell me.<br>The bell rang as he was about to start talking again. "I guess I'll have to tell you later." he replied as he got up and grabbed his bag an mine and started to walk to our homeroom.  
>"H-hey that's my bag!" I said as I got up and ran after him.<p>

Finally period 6-7, Jackson and I headed over to our History classroom together. The day was almost over, and he could finally tell me what he was trying to tell me this morning. I've been thinking about it all day- I couldn't even focus on my work because that has been on my mind.  
>We sat down in our seats that were next to each other, and I got out my textbook, notebook and writing utensils. I placed the text in the middle of the two desks so Jackson and I could share, although, he still moved his chair a few inches toward mine so our shoulders were touching.<br>Its not that I minded at all- though it was slightly embarrassing, its just- I don't actually know how to explain it. When Jackson gets this close to me, the air feels as though it gets colder...

"Alright class..." I heard the teacher start to speak, which snapped me from my current thought.  
>Class went by at its normal slow sluggish pace, and it took forever for our last class to get over with, but finally the last bell of the day rang and the students jumped out of their seats to rush out the door.<br>I packed up my things neatly and walked out of the school building with Jackson, who insisted that he carry my backpack again. So I let him, what was I going to say, no?

We were silent all the way to my house. He walked me up to the door and set both bags down. I looked at him, knowing that he was about to tell me something serious.  
>"Serena, I have to tell you... It may be a little soon, and you might freak out, but this is just driving me crazy..." he began.<br>I nodded, encouraging him to continue.  
>"I-" he took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm not really- well I was/ Jackson once, but that hasn't been my name in... 400 or so years..."  
>I could feel myself starting to cry, but I fought to hold back my tears and emotion- I nodded for him to go on once more.<br>He took another deep breath and let it out. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost, Serena. Its me..."

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost, Serena. Its me... /I came back/"

_  
>AN:  
>GAHHHH HOLY SHIT!<br>Finally freaking finished chapter 6! I hope you all liked it, though it seems kinda short doesn't it? _ sorry.  
>Chapter 7 will pick up where this left off, and will hopefully be longer! Next time!: The Truth About Jack (Part 2)! Stay tuned! Don't forget to like and comment!<br>~CJ 3


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth About Jack (Part 2)

My Frozen Heart - A Jack Frost Fanfiction (First Person)  
>Chapter 7: The Truth About Jack (Part 2)<p>

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost, Serena. Its me... /I came back... for you.../"

I couldn't hold it in anymore, after watching Jackson's brown hair fade into Jack Frost's snow white color... I lost it. I started to cry; I don't know weather to be sad, angry or happy... All three just came out in one continuous sob...

I was crying so hard I hadn't realized Jack had brought me closer to him and into a cold embrace.  
>My tears started to freeze, since I buried myself into his shirt. I managed to wiggle free for a moment to wipe my frozen tears away and collect myself before he went in for a kiss, which I was unable to refuse.<br>He smiled as he pulled away from me; I giggled and tried so hard not to start crying again. "Jack... you..." I began, "It was you... the whole time..."  
>"I never left... I couldn't... I couldn't do that to you..." he said.<br>"But how...? I mean- everyone could see you-"  
>"Because for that moment, I wasn't Jack Frost, I was just a regular guy. Jackson Overland- my name before I became Jack Frost."<br>"I- I don't-" he cut me off this time.  
>"You don't need to understand how, all that matters is that I can stay with you through every season while I live as Jackson."<br>"But I thought you-" again, he cut me off.  
>"Brought winter to the other side of the world and maintained the poles? Yes of course I still do that, but at night while you and everyone else is asleep."<br>I just shook my head. "All for me...?"  
>"Well- yeah..." he said, his face turning pink ever so slightly.<br>"B-but why...? Why me Jack...?" I asked.  
>"What do you mean why you? You believed in me, when no one else did- we were best friends when you were little and- I was there to watch you grow up... I guess I just- fell in love with you..." he looked away, most definitely embarrassed with what he had said.<br>I laughed. "You know, I think we've been over this. But now I feel like I have to share too." I began. "Ever since you appeared to me the first time when I was younger, since we became friends, since the day you disappeared on me- I hadn't stopped thinking about you once. And then you came back- went away again for a moment, but came back again... I think I've always loved you, from the first time I saw you, even if my tiny child heart didn't know it yet."

He smiled and pulled me into another embrace. "I love you, Serena."  
>"I love you too Jack..."<p>

He kissed me before grabbing his bag from where he had put it down earlier.  
>"I'll see you later, okay?" he said, smiling as his hair changed back to the brown color.<br>I nodded and watched him walk back to the house across the street, then grabbed my bag and went inside.  
>I still couldn't believe what had just happened. I went to the kitchen and set my bag down where I usually did, then went up to my room and plopped down on my bed.<br>I replayed what had happened in my mind and found myself asking the same question I had asked when all of this had started... Is this real? Is this real life?

"Serena."  
>I heard someone call. It sounded far away, and I was not about to move.<br>"Serena?"  
>I heard again. It sounded like my mom. Now I really wasn't moving.<br>"Serena, wake up."  
>This time it was closer. The door to my room had been opened, and there she was standing in the doorway.<br>"Ugh." I groaned in protest, but ended up giving in to her anyway.  
>I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes.<br>"What?" I finally asked, wondering what she had been calling me for.  
>"Your father and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us for dinner." she replied.<br>"It that late already?" I answered, her facial expression telling me a matter-of-fact yes.  
>"Well in that case yeah. What are we having?"<br>"We're going out to eat at that restaurant you like so much."  
>"Casa Mexico? Yes!" I jumped up excitedly. "Lets go!"<p>

After dinner, my dad drove home.  
>I went back up to my room and got out my 3DS to draw a bit before bed. I started sketching the outline of what was going to be Jack, and I'm going to color half of him as the appearance of Jackson and the other half as Jack Frost. I was still sketching when I heard a tapping at my window.<br>I looked over and saw Jack of course. I got off my bed and walked to the window, opening it. "Can I help you sir?" I said with a smile.  
>"Yeah, I'm looking for a girl- she lives here; she's really cute, brown hair, green eyes... Have you seen her?" he said jokingly.<br>I laughed. "No, sorry I haven't."  
>"Well I have." he said and leaned in, kissing me.<br>"Your not busy now are you?" he asked when he pulled away.  
>"I guess not, I was drawing-" I began, but Jack cut me off by leaping over to my bed and snatching my 3DS.<br>"Hey! Don't look at that!" I whisper-yelled at him so my parents wouldn't hear me.  
>"Its good, kinda looks like me." he said.<br>"Because it /is/ you, dummy. And I don't want you looking at my drawings." I took it back from him and closed it, shoving it into a drawer.  
>"Aw why not? You have a whole bulletin board of drawings of me right there." he said walking over to the drawings I had made throughout my childhood of Jack Frost, which included some recent ones of Jackson.<br>"Hm." he stared at the drawings of Jackson and then turned to me.  
>"I um-" I didn't really know what to say about those. Jackson ended up being Jack Frost anyway.<br>"I really look like that?" he asked.  
>"I mean, that's the style I draw in- but yeah." I answered, thinking he didn't like that drawing.<br>"Your really talented." he said finally, which gave me a sense of relief.  
>"So anyway, are we going out or what?" he asked, a smirk on his face telling me he was not going to take no for an answer.<br>"I suppose, as long as my parents don't find out that I've left the house." I replied.  
>"Well, I can go downstairs and come in as Jackson. Then they can know, right?" he said smiling.<br>"Well I mean yeah, but I don't know if they'll let me out this late." I said. "We could go out tomorrow."  
>He frowned. "But there's so much I need to show you- now that you know who I was before I became Jack Frost." he said.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked.  
>"Come with me and I can show you..." he held his hand out to me, waiting for me to take it.<br>I looked at him for a moment and took his hand. And then we flew out the window.

A/N: Alrighty, decided to split this chapter into three parts. In total, this FanFic should be about 12 chapters. The next chapter will be Chapter 8: The Truth About Jack (Part 3), and then as follows:  
>Chapter 9 The Past (Jackson &amp; Melody?)<br>Chapter 10 Pitch Returns  
>Chapter 11 Rise of The Guardians<br>Chapter 12 The End, Winter Once More?


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth About Jack (Part 3)

My Frozen Heart - A Jack Frost Fanfiction (First Person) Chapter 8: The Truth About Jack (Part 3)

Jack's PoV  
>I wanted her to know. She needs to know about who I was before becoming Jack Frost- the life I had, and what I left behind. I took her to the lake, which was frozen the last time we were here.<p>

"The lake?" she questioned.  
>"Yeah, this is where my life as Jackson ended and I became Jack Frost. Though, it happened in winter." I began. "But that's not the beginning." I sat down on a log that was near by, and she followed sitting next to me.<br>"I want you to know about who I was- what I left behind and the real reason I fell on love with you..."  
>She nodded, indicating that she was listening.<br>"I was born here in Burgess over four hundred years ago. It was a tiny place then, the beginning of a town. I had a mom and a sister... and a girlfriend- named Melody..." I stopped there, figuring Serena would want to ask some questions or yell at me or something.  
>"And I remind you of her?" she asked.<br>"Yeah- you look just like her..." I replied.  
>"So what your really saying is, you only like me because I look like someone you loved four hundred years ago." she said, getting upset.<br>"Serena, you may look like her but that's not the main reason-" she cut me off.  
>"What? Not the main reason you started to like me? That's such a lie!"<br>I didn't know what else to say to her. She had been right...  
>"Nothing to say now?" she had her hands on her hips, obviously angry at me.<br>"No, you're right. That's the only reason that I fell for you. You look like her, you act like her and you sound like her. What was I supposed to do? Walk away? Leave you alone? If I hadn't started to like you, then you'd still have no friends and no one to hang out with."  
>"So what!? I'd rather have nothing than someone pretending to like me because they think I'm someone else!" she yelled.<br>"I've never once called you by her name, never even mentioned her until now. Stop getting so angry at me!"  
>"I'm going home." she said and started walking away.<br>"Serena- Serena don't..."

"It's over, don't follow me, don't come over, and don't talk to me. As Jack Frost or Jackson."

Serena's PoV  
>"It's over, don't follow me, don't come over, don't talk to me. As Jack Frost or Jackson." I said, and turned around to find him gone.<br>I felt kind of bad about blowing up at him like that- but after what he said about me and that girl and only liking me because we're the same... That- that's what pissed me off. I walked home by myself, and then remembered that I'd need to climb up to my window somehow. I sighed. I should have at least made him take me home.

Jack's PoV  
>She looked back at me, but- she couldn't see me anymore... I stood right in front of her, and she walked right through me.<br>"Serena!" I called, but she couldn't hear me either...  
>I turned to my Jackson side, and even then I could tell she really couldn't see me. She wasn't faking it- how could she be? Everyone else could see me, but she couldn't.<br>I stopped, confused and angry with Serena. How could this all go so wrong?

Serena's PoV  
>I managed to climb up to my window- don't ask how. I plopped in my bed and looked up at my ceiling.<br>I can't believe that just happened. I just broke up with Jack Frost... I don't even think we were officially together anyway... And- he's- not even real.  
>That's what I started telling myself. It was all one crazy dream, none of that really happened. Come on, really though? Let's get serious. This is the real world. Things like that don't happen. Jack Frost? He's not a real person...<br>I sighed and looked over at my corkboard of drawings which all of them had Jack Frost in them. I walked over and started to pull them all down. I shoved them into a folder and into a drawer, buried under other things. Then, I went to my 3DS and deleted all of the pictures that I had made of Jack Frost and Jackson. Its like he was never here anyway.  
>What was my heart thinking? Getting me into this mess... I huffed and sighed again as I got into bed. I just hope tomorrow is a better day...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Pitch Returns

My Frozen Heart - A Jack Frost Fanfiction (First Person) Chapter 9: Pitch Returns

Pitch's PoV  
>I've waited down here too long. Its time to take control once again, and let the nightmares invade the hearts of children. And I know exactly where I'm going to start. This time, I won't fail.<p>

Serena's PoV  
>I got up the next morning with a pounding headache. I sighed, got up holding my head, and went to the bathroom to find the aspirin. Quickly finding it, I took off the cap and grabbed three small pills. I filled a cup with water and downed them. Then, went back into my room to go back to sleep. I was not ready to deal with whatever today had in store. And I certainly wasn't ready when I heard tapping at my window.<br>"I thought I told you to leave me alone." I said, mostly to myself.  
>I got up to see who it was, and surprisingly, it wasn't Jack. I backed away from my window, but couldn't scream. Who is this creep?<br>He unlocked my window using some weird black sand trick.  
>"Well, hello there Serena." he said, his voice smooth and dark.<br>He definitely sounded like a bad guy.  
>"Um, look, I don't know you and I have a headache. Can we do this another time? Like never?" I said, crawling back into bed. I just didn't want to deal with anything right now. I'm upset about Jack; I have a freaking headache, just leave me alone.<br>Of course I said all of that in my head. Not like he can hear me right?  
>"I know you're upset about Jack and you have a headache but this is a little important." he said.<br>Well shit.  
>"Who are you?" I said, sitting up.<br>"My name is Pitch Black, otherwise known as the boogieman." he said, quite proud of his title.  
>I on the other hand was not impressed.<br>"Oh. That's great. What do you want? Can we make this quick? I want to go sleep my headache off." I replied.  
>He laughed.<br>What the hell was funny? I'm too out of it to care.  
>"I have a deal to make with you. You see, I despise Jack Frost. He sealed me away, and now I'd like to get revenge." he said.<br>"And you came to me why?"

"Well you don't like him now do you? After all, you can't even see him anymore."

"What? What are you talking about? Of course I can still see him, we just had a huge fight... Why am I even telling you this?"

He laughed again. And I lost it.

Jack's PoV  
>I watched from the window as everything went down- Pitch was back. And he's after Serena for some reason. There wasn't much I could do since Serena can't see me anymore- I decided it would be better if I leave and go to tell the other Guardians. So that's what I did.<p>

"North! North!" I yelled as I ran into his main office.  
>"Yes Jack, I'm aware. Pitch has returned yet again. Manny told me. I've summoned the Guardians. They should be here soon." he said.<br>"No North, you don't understand. I saw him- he was with Serena. I think he's after her- she's in trouble..." I said frantically. "We have to save her now."  
>"That's the little girl you watched over isn't it?" he asked.<br>"Y-Yeah..." I replied.

"Once the others get here, we'll all go check on her."

The others got to North's place just after he said that. Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy.  
>"Alright alright lets go!" I yelled, the others confused.<br>"Just follow him!" North yelled after me.  
>They followed me to Serena's house, but inside...<p>

Serena's PoV (Moments ago)  
>I lost it. I yelled, despite my headache. I could not take it. I was so angry, at Jack at this new Pitch guy at my headache- it all exploded at once. I heard my mom yelling from the bottom of the stairs asking who I was yelling at, but I ignored her.<br>The next thing I knew I got really really tired.  
>I guess I passed out...<p>

Pitch's PoV  
>I put her to sleep during her little tantrum so she would shut up, and took her away with me before the mother came up stairs.<p>

Jack's PoV  
>She was gone.<br>"Something's wrong..." I said. "He must have her..."  
>I got angry and punched her wall. Luckily I didn't make a dent-<br>"I should have stayed- I should have fought Pitch!"  
>"No Jack, you were right to come and get us first. There was nothing else you could have done to save her." Tooth said.<br>I guess it made me feel a little better, but I know it would have made a difference if I had stayed to fight. Maybe Serena would still be here if I had...  
>"What are we going to do then?" I asked, mostly directed towards North.<br>"We do what we did last time. Find Pitch and this time get rid of him for good." Bunny answered.  
>"And how do you propose we do that Bunnymund?" North said, crossing his arms.<br>"Well uh- I'll think of something and let you know." He said.  
>I sighed. "We're wasting time. Who knows what Serena's going through right now..? We need a plan fast."<p>

Serena's PoV  
>I sat up, holding my head, which was still pounding. Guess the pills didn't help. I looked around and found that I wasn't in my room. Confused, I got up and started to look around my new surroundings. I walked up to a large globe that had millions of tiny lights on it.<br>Then I remembered- Pitch had paid me a visit moments before I blacked out. This must be his hideout, where he took me.  
>"Looks like your awake." I heard his smooth dark voice behind me.<br>"Yeah, and where am I?" I asked.  
>"This is what I currently call home. I'd like a nice castle but this is where I was sealed away when I was defeated by the Guardians the last time..." he explained.<p>

"Aha. So what's this globe?"

"Each light represents a child who believes- what I want is for all those lights to go out. I ha almost succeeded, but the Guardians had to stop me of course."

"And what's that got to do with me again? I guess I'm not understanding what I have to do with your revenge against Jack and the Guardians."

He laughed. "Oh if you only knew my dear." he started, "You are more important than you know dear Serena. You are the key this time, if you agree to be on my side I'll be sure to take over this time.  
>Every light will go out and you shall reign with me in the new dark world as my queen."<p>

"Um, yeah. About that, thanks, but no thanks. Its true that I fought with Jack but that doesn't mean I hate his guts and want to get revenge on him." I replied.

"Well If you don't agree willingly, I do have ways of forcing you to do what I want." he grinned and laughed.  
>And that's where I blacked out for a second time.<p>

A/N: YES! I am so on a roll with this. Stay tuned for Chapter 10: The Past (Jackson and Melody?). This chapter got intense really fast. Chapter 10 is going to be like a break in the middle of the craziness. Chapter 11: Rise of the Guardians will jump back into the intense. And chapter 12 will end it all. Muahaha. I don't know what I'm going to do when I finish this though... I've never finished a FanFiction before... XD


	10. Chapter 10: The Past- Jackson and Melody

My Frozen Heart - A Jack Frost Fanfiction (First Person) Chapter 10: The Past (Jackson and Melody?)

-Melody's PoV-  
>It was an unusually warm winter morning and I had just woken up to a fierce knocking at my door. I sighed and yawned, then got up to answer it, still in my pajamas.<br>It was Jackson.  
>"Oh good Mel your up!" he said, excited. "Wanna go skating with Liz and me?"<br>"I don't think that's a good idea. It's really warm today, don't you think? You should wait until tomorrow so the lake can freeze over night. Why don't we hang out here or something?" I suggested.  
>"But that's not fun we always do that Mel!" he protested.<br>"We can have a snowball fight? I mean, I know we always do that too but I just don't think that it's a good idea." I repeated.  
>"C'mon Mel!" Liz chimed in now, trying to get me to go along.<br>I sighed. "Right then, let me get dressed." I closed the door and went over to my dresser, changed quickly and grabbed my ice skates. I had a feeling it was going to end badly... If not today then tomorrow for sure. I sighed again as I opened the door.  
>"Alright, lets go. I still think this is a bad idea though." I said.<br>"Yay!" Liz chimed and started skipping away, leaving Jackson and I behind.  
>"Don't go out on the ice until we get there Liz!" he yelled after her.<br>When Jackson and I arrived at the frozen lake, we found Liz trying to get her skates on.  
>Jackson laughed. "Here let me help." he said, kneeling down to help her.<br>I brushed a rock off and sat down. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go skating.  
>"Are you going to skate Mel?" Liz asked, who was having trouble standing in her skates.<br>"I just think it might be a good idea to inspect the ice before anyone starts skating on it..." I said.  
>"Ugh fine, I'll show you that it's okay." Jackson said, leaping onto the frozen lake.<br>"Jackson be careful!" I yelled at him, knowing that he would fall though the ice if it was thin.  
>He walked around the whole lake and jumped around on it.<br>"Its fine see!" he yelled back.  
>"Alright alright then! Stop jumping on the ice!" I yelled, and then started to put on my skates.<br>Jackson helped Liz onto the ice, and helped her skate around.  
>Once I got my skates on I got up and walked over to the lake surface. I was still unsure that it was the best idea to go skating today, but I decided to go have some fun with Jackson and Liz anyway.<p>

To my relief, even after skating around for hours nothing had happened.  
>"Jack I'm tired! Can we go home now?" Liz asked.<br>"Alright, yeah. Let's go." he said. "We'll go skating again tomorrow."  
>The three of us headed back home.<br>Jackson told Liz to go inside, then stood outside my house with me for a while.  
>"What's wrong?" he asked.<br>"Its- its nothing, I just don't think it's a good idea to go skating tomorrow... I feel like something really bad is going to happen Jackson..." I looked down, but as soon as I did I felt his hand under my chin- which made me look up at him, feeling my face get warm.  
>He leaned in, and I froze.<br>"It will be fine." he said, "Nothing is going to happen tomorrow. If you don't want to come you don't have to."  
>"But Jackson-" I tried to protest, but his lips touched mine before I could get another word out.<br>"J-Jackson..."  
>He smiled at me, and that's when I knew. I shook my head.<br>"What?" he asked.  
>"Nothing." I said, this time smiling at him. "I like you Jackson, and I have for a long time. I just didn't know how to tell you... So I'm glad-"<br>He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "I love you Mel."

The following day...  
>-Liz's PoV-<br>The next day, Jack and I got up really early to go skating! We didn't invite Melody to go along this time.  
>"Why didn't we invite Melody?" I asked Jack on the way to the lake.<br>"She told me yesterday she didn't want to come. And I don't want to wake her up." he replied.  
>"Oh. Well alright then..." I said as Jack and I arrived at the lake.<br>He helped me put my skates on and off I went.

-Jackson's PoV-  
>Liz went off on the ice as I began to put my skates on. I looked away for just a second when suddenly I heard a crack.<br>"Jack!" Liz yelled.  
>I dropped my skate and looked up. The ice had started to crack around Liz.<br>"Hold on Liz!" I yelled and quickly found a long stick.  
>"Jack! I'm scared!" she said.<br>"Its okay, its like a game. Ready?" I said, trying to calm her down.  
>"O-okay..." she replied.<br>I smiled. "Alright, one, two-"

"Three!"

-Liz's PoV-  
>In that second, Jack flung me back onto the snow bank.<br>We smiled and laughed but then-

Crash.

Jack had landed where the ice was cracked- he was too heavy and fell through.  
>I screamed- ripped off my skates and ran back to get Melody.<p>

"Melody! Melody!" I yelled for her.  
>"What? What is it Liz?" She came to the door, still in her pajamas and looking half asleep.<br>"Jack fell! Jack fell through!" I yelled, starting to cry.  
>I watched her eyes widen, then she pushed me out of the way and started running towards the lake.<br>"Get someone else to help too Liz!" she yelled as she ran.  
>I hurried and grabbed Kent from next door and we hurried to the lake too.<p>

-Melody's PoV-  
>Jack.<br>I knew something was going to happen.  
>But Jack.<br>I can't believe that he didn't get me to go with them this time. I bet he knew I would have made him and Liz stay home today...  
>But then...<br>I arrived at the lake and I didn't even think.  
>I jumped into the hole where Jackson had fallen in.<br>Where is he?  
>Jack...<br>I was prepared to look for him down there until I died- but... I felt someone grab me from above.  
>I hit the air and coughed and gasped.<br>"Jack! Jack!" I yelled, trying o get away from who grabbed me to go back to the freezing water.  
>"Melody- he's gone. Jackson is gone." he said.<br>"He can't be- no... He- he's not... He's down there we have to save him! Please!" I pleaded, turning to look at Kent and Liz.  
>"It's too late-" he replied, sighing and looking away from Liz and I.<br>"But he saved me... Then it's my fault." Liz said, crying more.  
>I covered my mouth- I didn't know what to do. I wanted to throw up- I wanted to die- There is no way that I can go on after what happened last night, now he just- because he didn't listen to me.<br>He didn't listen.  
>Jack.<br>He never listens...

I woke up in my bed- I sat up, confused.  
>What just happened?<br>I held my head and touched my cheek.  
>Tears?<br>Had I been crying?  
>Wait.<br>Jack.  
>I quickly got dressed and went outside.<br>The village's people were gathered by a bonfire.  
>What's going on?<br>I walked over, as I got closer I could hear crying.  
>"...Gathered here... to celebrate... life of Jackson Overland who died yesterday in a tragic accident saving his sister from falling through the ice... in turn, he fell instead..."<br>It is real...  
>I dropped to my knees and looked at the ground.<br>"No!" I screamed.  
>I could feel everyone turn and look at me.<br>"No!" I screamed again and started crying.  
>I can't believe this.<br>I thought it had been a dream.  
>I was wrong.<br>He didn't listen.  
>Jack...<p>

Serena's PoV  
>Where am I?<br>What happened?  
>I stood up and looked around. I felt different.<br>I walked over to a mirror in the tiny room to find my clothes had been changed.  
>What are these clothes?<br>It was a floor length purple and black dress, complete with corset and long gothic like sleeves.  
>I was very confused.<br>I sat back down and held my head- recalling the vivid dream that I had while I was unconscious.  
>What the hell?<br>Now I'm even more confused.  
>Confused, angry, sad- probably other emotions that I can't remember the names of...<br>Ugh.  
>Can today get any worse?<p>

"Ah your awake, good." I heard.  
>I sigh mentally. Yes. It just got worse.<br>"What do you want?" I asked the tall dark man called Pitch.  
>"I told you what I want dear, all those lights to go out. And you are going to help me.<br>"Why would I-" I paused.  
>Something broke inside of me when he said those words.<p>

"You are going to help me."

Did he repeat that or am I hearing things now?  
>I don't know.<br>But the next thing I said- I'm sure wasn't really me.

"Of course I'll help you my darling."

What? No. What am I saying? I don't want to help him at all! And 'darling'? What the hell's that about?

I saw him grin and then creep closer to me.

Oh hell no.

He leaned in.

Jesus.

He kissed me.

A/N:  
>Yup. That's what I'm ending it with! Muahaha.<br>So finally. Chapter 10 complete! Yay! Hopefully the next chapter will come out in the next couple of weeks? I don't know. I need to get a writing agenda or something.


	11. Intermission

My Frozen Heart: Intermission

((Chapter 11: The Story So Far))

Serena, an eighteen-year-old girl just met the thought to be fictional Jack Frost. After spending a few days with him, she falls in love with him, but knows in her heart that it would never work out. Even so, she confesses to Jack of her crush, and he confesses that he likes her as well. Though, winter is ending and school is starting up again for Serena.

Winter comes to an end- and with that Jack takes his leave. Serena starts school and makes a new friend whose name happens to be Jackson, and introduces himself as Jack Overland. He has a striking resemblance to Jack Frost, accept for the fact he has brown hair and brown eyes instead of white hair and blue eyes. This new Jack character slightly takes her mind off of Frost, but makes her curious of the resemblance between the two.

Finally unable to conceal it any longer, Jackson reveals himself to be Jack Frost. Serena was unsure of how to feel at first, since she had just gotten over Jack Frost and started liking Jackson Overland- Yet they had been the same person all along. Serena had been glad to find out that Jack Frost was Jackson from school. But now, Jack wanted Serena to know who he was before he had become Jack Frost. He came to her late at night after Serena arrived home from Casa Mexico. He took her to the lake where everything first began and explained to her everything-

How he was Jackson Overland in the small town of Burgess, how he had a mom and a sister that he left behind- and also, a girlfriend named Melody who looked very similar to Serena. Serena then got upset- Thinking that the only reason that Jack fell in love with her is because she looks like Melody, Jack's love from over 400 years ago. After blowing up at him, saying their relationship was officially over, Serena turned to walk home. She went to look back at Jack, but he was gone- but really, she just couldn't see him anymore. Even as Jackson.

Serena went home and climbed in her window. Angrily, she took down all of her drawings of Jack Frost and Jackson and shoved them in her desk drawer. Upset, angry and confused she decided it was best to go to bed and hope for a better day. That is where things get ugly.

Pitch Returns, wanting revenge on Jack and The Guardians for imprisoning him. Now, he not only wants to incase the world in darkness and fear, he wants Serena to be his Queen. He visits Serena, telling her how much he hates Jack Frost, that he knows about their fight and begs for her to go with him. When she refuses, Pitch puts her to sleep and brings her to his lair. Serena wakes up, dazed and confused- confronting Pitch about where he had taken her and why. He informs her of his plan and puts her to sleep yet again.

While asleep, Serena dreams of the supposed past where she was Melody and is friends with Jackson and his sister Liz.

In the dream, Melody, Jackson and Liz go skating on the nearby lake. Melody suggests against it because it is not cold enough. Jackson proves that the lake is safe by jumping on it- though Melody is still skeptical; she supervises Jackson and Liz while they skate and suggests that they don't go skating tomorrow. Of course being the mischievous character Jackson is, he takes his little sister Liz skating the next morning without Melody. Liz runs ahead and quickly puts her skates on. By the time Jackson arrives at the lake, Liz is on the ice and it begins to crack beneath her feet. Jackson quickly grabs the nearest tree branch and tells Liz to stay focused on him, like they are playing a game. Jackson manages to fling Liz back onto the snow bank, but he lands where she had been, on the thin cracked ice. Jackson falls through…

Liz rips off her skates and runs as fast as she can to go get Melody, who shoots out of bed- still in her pajamas, and runs to Jackson's aid, telling Liz to grab Kent to help them as well. As soon as Melody arrived at the lake, she jumps in to try to save Jackson- Instead; Kent pulls Melody out of the water. They had been too late…

Serena wakes up, even more confused than before. Pitch had been there, waiting for her to wake up. He repeated his plans and commanded that Serena help him. She was about to refuse, but something broke inside of her. Something that she couldn't control. Pitch repeated the command, and Serena agreed to help him, but they were not Serena's words. There was another entity, placed inside Serena by Pitch while she had been asleep. A false self- the person that Pitch wanted Serena to be.

-A/N-

So I decided to do a recap because I lost my Ipod. I really have no idea where it went and I'm really upset about it because I had Chapter 11 started and almost finished. I really really hope that it's at my friend's house because it was not in the bag that I thought that I put it in… Wish me luck finding it. I hope you enjoyed the recap.

Please, please, please comment and tell me what you think! Its ending soon guys and I'd really appreciate your feedback! Thanks for liking and following my story~ Its your support and comments that are pushing me to write more!


End file.
